Tell Me I'm Alive
by eReedus
Summary: Beth and Daryl hide out in a very tight space after they run from the burning prison. Daryl is being a dick and Beth has a phobia... so what will they do when they find themselves trapped together for hours in a hot steamy trunk? Rated M for pure unadulterated Bethyl sexy times. Fluffy Daryl and Beth one shot. PWP.


**A/N This is yet another Bethyl one shot. It's nothing more than a sexy, fluffy and smutty escapade for our favourite couple... so please enjoy. It's what I love to write, and I think it's what most people love to read... as we won't, unfortunately, ever get to see it for real :(**

 **Love eReedus xxx**

 **Tell Me I'm Alive**

There were far too many of them now, the sun was beginning to set on the horizon and Beth was exhausted. The herd of walkers that had been tailing them had been gaining ground on them for hours, gradually getting larger as smaller groups merged together. Beth was starting to slow down, she was hungry, thirsty and tired. Two long hard days on the road were taking their toll. She needed to stop, to find someplace safe for them to hole up for the night. She needed to sleep and she needed time to rest and catch her breath. Although Daryl hadn't done much more than grunt in her direction, she knew he was feeling exactly the same, but he was too stubborn and too proud to ever admit it.

Trouble was, there was nothing but miles of empty road and woodland ahead of them. Nowhere they could shelter or hide from an ever encroaching herd of hungry walking corpses.

"Daryl," Beth paused before finishing, she knew he'd see her as weak for what she was about to ask, but she needed to ask it, for both their sakes "I need to stop, please…there must be somewhere? What if we detour through the woods? There might be a house, a barn? Something?" Beth sounded exasperated, panting her request out quietly into the hot and humid Georgia air.

Daryl didn't respond, he was ahead of her now so her first thought was he maybe hadn't heard her. Then she realised it was more likely he was still being a jackass. They'd hardly spoken or interacted since they'd run from the burning prison together two days ago.

Beth somehow managed to muster enough energy to jog up behind the archer, squeezing her fingers gently into his forearm until he had no choice but to look down at her. He jerked his arm from her touch as if startled. His face was set and right away she knew he'd heard her just fine.

"Daryl?" Beth's eyes were wide and filled with trepidation as she looked him in the eyes and repeated herself, waiting for the bark that would surely follow.

"I heard ya," and there it was, the curt snap as he begrudgingly spoke to her. He averted his eyes from the blonde, focusing once again on the road in front as he kept walking.

"Answer me then. Can we stop? Rest? Just stop being a jackass. I know you're tired too." Beth snapped back, as she smacked her palm against his bicep, refusing to let him know she was becoming tired and upset by his growing distance and constant rudeness.

"Jus' keep walkin'." The archer grunted as he hitched his crossbow into a more comfortable position on his shoulder. It wasn't an answer at all, but it was nothing less than Beth had come to expect from the dirty, uncouth and surly redneck she'd had the misfortune to be lumbered with.

He infuriated her beyond reason. She was the one that had just watched the decapitation of her father, watched her family become scattered to the winds, not knowing if they were dead or alive, but she still made the effort to be civil to the only other living person she might ever see. She had no idea what his problem was, and at this very moment she couldn't care less either. She needed food, water and she needed to stop and sleep, and although he was never going to admit it, so did Daryl.

Beth somehow managed to keep up with Daryl's punishing pace and at last it seemed as though they were putting some distance between themselves and the herd. They were climbing a pretty steep gradient, and although Beth's lungs felt like they were on fire, sweat beading along her every curve, and her legs trembling beneath her, she was determined to not allow Daryl Dixon the pleasure of seeing her break. She would keep up even if it killed her. Which at this point, was a possibility she thought to herself.

As they descended the other side of the hill, she could see what looked to be a shimmering tangled heap of about four cars. They were bashed up pretty badly, doors and trunks popped open, glass from smashed windows covering the tarmac and dead people's belongings scattered across the width of the road. Maybe it looked worse than it was, perhaps they could get one of the cars working, maybe they'd find food or water hidden away somewhere… or maybe it would end up being nothing more than a distraction, giving the herd behind them chance to close the gap and finally catch them.

At this point Beth wasn't even sure she cared anymore. She'd physically survived so much, much more than she, or possibly anyone else ever expected her to, yet emotionally and mentally she could feel herself dying. If the only person left in this world cared so little for her he wouldn't speak, and would probably leave her the first chance he got, what was the point? She wasn't naïve enough to think she could survive long out here on her own. She knew she'd already be dead if it hadn't been for Daryl grabbing her and leading her to safety. If he hadn't run blindly with her for miles, run until their lungs burned, run until their muscles throbbed and their bodies refused to move one more inch, she would be just another dead girl.

That was what confused her. Why would he save her, help her like that if he didn't care and she only annoyed him? Since they'd fled the prison, he'd been acting like they were already dead, that nothing they'd been through, none of the people they'd loved and lost meant anything to him. He was emotionless and totally removed from everything that had happened. She knew that couldn't be true though, he may have been a moody jackass but he _had_ loved them, all of them. She knew he'd have sacrificed himself for any one of their family, her included she used to think, so why was he treating her this way? She hadn't wanted any of this to happen anymore than he had. It wasn't her fault she hadn't died there with the others. Maybe she should have, and he should have grabbed someone more capable like Michonne or Carol or Maggie, and run with them. Maybe then he wouldn't be so depressed and angry and sad and… well, scary. She knew she shouldn't be afraid of him, it was just Daryl after all, the man who had done so much for their family over the years, the man who had been respected by her daddy and by Rick…but right now that's what she felt. Scared. And very much alone.

She thought how Daryl was acting like one of the injured or cornered animals he'd stalk on his hunts, planning on attacking and escaping as soon as a chance arose. And even though she knew he was putting up walls to protect himself from more heartache, and even though she knew he was concentrating on the here and now to stop his tears, it didn't make her feel any less isolated or dead inside.

Daryl stopped abruptly as they reached the cars and without even looking at her, started to rummage around in amongst the carnage strewn over the seats and road.

Beth flipped him the bird while his back was turned, then made herself laugh at how stupid but satisfying that was. She decided to put away her emotions and follow his lead, choosing another vehicle to scavenge. All she found was a book of matches, an opened packet of chewing gum and a half bottle of water. She slumped behind the steering wheel and turned the key that was hanging from the ignition. Nothing happened. She wasn't surprised, but it still made her heart sink. She knew the walkers would already be gaining on them by now, even though they'd only been stopped a few moments. Just as Beth was about to duck out of the driver's seat she noticed a crumpled packet of Marlboro stuffed down the side of the seat cushion. She retrieved it to find around five bent but untouched cigarettes inside.

She smiled to herself as she thought how much Daryl would appreciate these, before thinking how much he also didn't deserve them at the moment. She was just about to throw them to the floor in spite, when she thought better of it. Maybe they would come in handy as a sweetener, or maybe she'd just smoke them herself to piss him off…finders keepers and all that. She shoved them into her backpack along with everything else and moved onto the next car.

She didn't fare any better in that one, finding only a blanket, a can of lighter fluid and a small first aid box, which to be honest wasn't worth carrying. She took out the antiseptic lotion, painkillers and gauze and put them in her backpack. Just as she was focusing on trying the ignition in this car, she was startled by Daryl suddenly hovering over her as he leant into the open door.

"C'mon." Daryl roughly grabbed Beth's arm and led her to the huge black Impala closest to the treeline. He popped the trunk and virtually manhandled her into it despite her protestations at having a phobia of small spaces.

"Ya gotta get in," Daryl instructed through ragged hoarse breaths, this time sounding a little more sympathetic. He grasped her arm with more care this time, more in a show of understanding than to actually help her. Beth took a deep breath, and curled her lips into a semblance of a smile in appreciation of his effort to be slightly empathetic to her situation. She quickly crawled to the back of the trunk and tried to get comfortable, trying not to think too much about where she was. As she lay flat out on her back, legs raised slightly, the archer unceremoniously threw his crossbow and their backpacks in behind her knees, limiting her space further. Daryl then climbed in and took his place beside her, sliding down as low as he could and squeezing his outstretched body alongside hers. Daryl pulled down the trunk lid, leaving only an inch of daylight showing, just enough to see the outline of anything moving out there.

"Hold this," Daryl mumbled as Beth tried her best to move. It was an impossibly small space and she couldn't help but press her body further into his as she stretched forward over him, her mind still trying to distract her from her phobia and so not really concentrating on the task at hand. Her fingers brushed softly over his as she finally took over holding the trunk lid down. Daryl's eyes went wide as they shot up from under his bangs to meet Beth's. The blonde swore she saw him catch his breath, saw his throat bob as he swallowed hard, in fear or maybe just awkwardness or embarrassment. It happened too fast and it was too dark inside their hiding place to tell for sure.

Daryl turned away from Beth's intense stare, reaching down to unlace the string that was permanently wrapped around the bottom of his pants. He reached for the latch, his fingers hesitantly skimming over Beth's before looping the string through the lock and securing the trunk lid in place. Beth left her hand where it was though, under his, a cold shiver shuddering through her body as the rough warm touch of his skin moving on hers caused her insides to tighten and her breath to catch. Daryl glanced up at her again, maybe hearing and sensing the change in her, his eyes burning through her as he chewed down on his lower lip as if thinking. Beth lowered her eyes and laid back down, trying to stop the strange and new sensations firing off around her body. Daryl took a beat too, inhaling deeply before rolling onto his side to face her. The lack of space left him with no option other than to press his face and body against Beth's as he reached his arm over her waist to retrieve his bow, before quickly rolling back to lie flat out.

Even in those few seconds, Beth could feel his warm breath on the already hot and clammy flesh of her neck. She could feel the heat radiating out of him as his firm muscles pressed hard into her body. She could feel his tension and the anger in him, she could see it in the set of his jaw and the stiff awkward way he moved himself. He was uncomfortable around her and although she had no idea why, she also didn't think it was just because he was angry or sad.

They were now both stretched out as best they could be in the space they had. Daryl had to pull his knees up as he lay with his crossbow across his middle, poised and aimed out through the small gap in the trunk. The tell-tale distant groaning and shuffling of the walking dead told them they were getting close. They would be pilling past the abandoned cars soon and Beth's heart was thumping as she prayed Daryl's idea would keep them safe, keep them invisible to the hoards outside.

"Daryl?" Beth whispered. She needed reassurance and distracting but Daryl just shushed her, his blue eyes glowing fiercely in the darkness of the trunk as he snapped his head around to look at her. Their faces were so close that Beth could feel the intensity of his fear and nervousness flowing out from him, and even though it was uncomfortable and swelteringly hot laid there in the stale stagnant air of the trunk, his stare and his softened mood somehow caused an icy chill to run along her spine. She shuddered, goose bumps littering her flesh as the chill stopped dead between her thighs, leaving her insides throbbing and a cool sticky wetness in her panties.

His eyes were still staring through her, dark and full of the same unidentifiable something she was feeling for him. Then without thinking, a blind panic taking over her body and mind as she listened to the walkers approaching, she pressed her lips to his and squeezed her eyes shut.

When it came to it she didn't really want to die, she'd come to that decision a long time ago. As soon as she'd sliced her wrist and felt her life force draining away as warm red blood spilled from her open vein, she knew she wanted to live. Now she could feel her life about to be extinguished, she realised again she wasn't any more ready to die now than she had been back then. There was so much she hadn't done or experienced, so much of life she'd never know if they were to die here in this trunk.

As Beth's lips remained locked with his, she realised that what had started in her centre as a tiny flutter of lust was now crashing through her whole body in waves of pure desire. Beth's body would only allow her mind to think of one thing…Sex. Sex and the fact she was a virgin. Sex with Daryl. Sex and the ache inside her. Sex and Daryl's hands touching her. Sex. Daryl. If she could have screamed out in frustration she would have.

The zombies came just before she got chance to get to that point in her relationship with Jimmy, they hadn't done much more than kiss…then he was gone. Then Zach came along, they were together but before they had chance to do anything more than heavy petting…he was gone too. Now there was Daryl, he was here with her, but maybe he would be gone soon too, before she had chance to tell him what she wanted and how she felt. In the blink of an eye their life could be over, as if they never even existed to begin with; no headstone, no funeral, no legacy, no mourners… just decay and then dust.

It was Daryl's palm pushing weakly on Beth's shoulder that pulled her from her daydream. She knew it was an attempt to push her away, but it lacked conviction. His eyes darted across her face in confusion and his breath came in hard unsure bursts until Beth couldn't stand it any longer. She had to know. Beth lifted her hand and tentatively stroked her fingertips across the soft whiskers on his set jaw. He flinched at the uninvited touch, but didn't stop her. So she leant in to her previous position and brushed her lips over his once more, noticing how he didn't pull back. Encouraged, Beth carried on moving her soft lips around his jaw and mouth, feather light kisses then gentle swipes of her tongue against the join of his closed lips until she could feel the tension in his hard and rigid body begin to melt away, as if her fire was melting his ice and breathing life back where there was none.

"I don't wanna die without knowin', Daryl…So open up my eyes, tell me I'm still alive." Beth whispered as her lips continued to graze over his, her fingers playing in the hair at his nape.

Daryl pulled away from her this time, "Stop. We ain't dyin' Greene… not here," Daryl mumbled back, before turning away in what she could only assume was embarrassment. He went back to awkwardly staring through the gap in the trunk, grasping his crossbow like it was a life support machine and gnawing on his lower lip.

Beth took a second to gaze at him. Even in the darkness of the trunk she could see he was glowing pink, she wondered if it was just embarrassment, or if he was feeling the same rush she was. Sweat was beading on his temples and trickling along the side of his face, highlighting his beautiful features, parts of him she'd never noticed before. Beth leant forward to look over his shoulder, feeling the heat radiating out of his every pore as her cheek pressed lightly against his neck. Under his sweat soaked warm flesh she could feel the throb of his pulse, racing fast as he breathed hard. In that moment she wanted to touch him, to trail the tip of her tongue over his heated flesh and lick the trickle of sweat from his face, to kiss and suck at his throat until she could feel his pounding heart throbbing under her lips… throbbing for her, because of her.

Distracted by a loud noise, Beth tore her gaze from Daryl and glanced up through the gap in the trunk. The walkers were descending the hill now and the sun was almost set behind them. It would be dark in a few minutes and they would be surrounded by hundreds of the walking dead. They would be trapped for the night. Maybe forever if they were discovered. That thought had her stomach churning in fear and panic, but mainly in need. A need to feel love, to be held and touched…and fucked by maybe the only man left in this godforsaken world. The man lying under her cheek, impossibly close to her. The man that smelled of leather and grease and forest and sweat and everything that a real man like him should smell of. Smells that were only adding to the wetness pooling between her thighs. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about him, despite how much he frustrated and angered her with his indifference to everything. She hated herself for being so weak and wanting him so badly. She hated that she both needed him and desired him in equal amounts, when he seemed to feel nothing but the same indifference he felt for everything else, towards her too.

Beth wanted him though, more than she'd ever wanted Jimmy or Zach or in fact anyone or anything, and as she watched in panic at the walkers closing in, hearing them groan, she decided she was going to have him. The blonde placed her small trembling hands on top of his. She stroked her fingers slowly across his until he finally loosened the death grip he had on his crossbow. This time he didn't resist, so Beth decided to push further, hoping he would give her what she wanted and take her mind off this nightmare. She pressed her lips into the greying whiskers on his jaw and trailed a line of sweet soft kisses upwards to behind his ear.

"Tell me I'm still alive… show me how it feels to really be alive," Beth repeated herself, her words hardly even a whisper as they ghosted over the shell of Daryl's ear.

Before Beth could do anything more, or Daryl had chance to react, the walking dead started to crash into and rock the Impala. Loud thuds, hungry groans and gnashing of teeth echoed loudly around the confined and stuffy space of the trunk. Beth found herself whimpering as she grabbed on to the archer, burying her head into the crook of his neck as the partially open trunk lid began to shake and it became even darker inside. Bodies smashed into the chassis of the car as walker after walker stumbled by, banging its limbs into the metal. Beth wanted to scream, to sit up and run as the image of dying in this cramped and suffocating tomb ingrained itself into her mind. It all became too much as panic started to flood her tiny body and sobs threatened to erupt into the silence as her fear took over.

Daryl shifted his bow and turned onto his side to face Beth. He grabbed her face, tangling his fingers through her golden locks before jerking her up from his shoulder and pulling her close. He clamped his lips over hers and filled her mouth with his tongue, as if to silence her. He wasn't gentle or careful about it, but it worked. As soon as she felt their flesh connect Beth's breath hitched and her mind drifted back to where it had been moments before. Thinking of nothing except the delicious feel of his chapped warm lips and how they fitted so perfectly with hers. She wondered if kissing her had been all the archer could think to do to stop her imminent squeals from attracting unwanted attention. She hoped it was more than that, she wanted it to be more… for him to have kissed her because he was feeling something for her in that stone cold heart of his after all.

Whatever the reason, Beth felt more alive than she could ever remember as she would've let the archer play with her and tease her for as long as he wanted. His soft wet tongue twirling against hers, probing the far reaches of her mouth as his demanding lips moulded around hers, absorbing the moans of enjoyment she was unable _and_ unwilling to stifle. The blonde's body had been wound so tightly for so long with fear and panic, hatred and frustration that the release of feeling something so pleasurable, something that told her she wasn't just another dead girl, was almost too much to stand.

Suddenly there was a deafening thud as something fell on top of the trunk, closing it shut and plummeting them into complete darkness. Beth was pulled from her reverie and back into her fear once more. There was now a constant barrage of stinking corpses hitting the car, rocking it sideways and threatening to bury them alive where they lay. The noises weren't subsiding, the walkers seemed to be hovering around outside instead of passing through, as if they knew there were two frightened humans just waiting to be feasted upon in the trunk of this car. Beth's heart was banging so hard against Daryl's chest she wondered if that was what they could hear. The smash of muscle against bone, fuelled by her fear. Or if it was the smell of arousal and need, fuelled by her wanton desire.

Daryl panted hard as he broke the kiss, pulling away just a bit as he tried to make out the outline of her face in the pitch black. He rubbed his nose sweetly against hers in a show of real affection, an action that Beth knew instantly was nothing to do with keeping her quiet and everything to do with showing her he cared, that he understood her fear. He pushed his forefinger between their faces and pressed it softly into her swollen pink lips, his long sweaty hair falling in clumps against her hot flushed face as he leant his forehead against hers.

"Sshhhhh," Daryl soothed, almost too quietly to hear. Beth had adjusted to the dark now and could see his eyes were almost black with desire…desire for her, his lids were heavy and his breath raspy as he pressed his lips to her jaw. "Yer alive, an' imma keep ya that way. Don't make a sound," he continued, so quietly Beth thought she was dreaming it. Then his hand moved to cup her ass and he pulled their bodies flush, crushing them together in the most beautiful and dominating way. His hand grasped under the back of her thigh and he hooked her leg into place over his hip.

Beth couldn't care less that Daryl was crushing her, or that they were buried under a ton of rotten bodies, or that they could die at any moment. Her irrational fear of confined spaces and her more acceptable fear of the walking dead melted away instantly under his confident firm touch. Despite everything going on around them she felt safe and calm and needed. Daryl's quick thinking, his strong arms and firm body were keeping her from harm.

His mouth sought out hers and she was suddenly unable to catch a breath as he greedily sucked every last drop of air from her lungs, as if he needed it to survive. She moved as much as the space would permit; bucking her hips forward, sliding her fingers through Daryl's long damp hair, pulling him impossibly close and kissing him back with purpose. Daryl massaged her ass in slow deep kneads and ground her centre over the bulge in his cargo pants, helped along by the steady rocking of the car. A low deep rumble started to build in her throat, threatening to erupt as sweet moans of pleasure collided with dirty groans of need. She knew she must keep quiet but she was powerless to stop the erotic sound from spilling over from her mouth to his. Beth needed him to know how good him rubbing himself against her felt, how he was making her body throb with something indescribably wonderful as he teased her this way. Daryl began to rock her hips with more force and she could feel the ache inside her intensify as her wet centre slid deliciously over his hard fabric covered cock. He thrust his tongue deeper and harder, which both muffled her sweet sounds and caused more.

The banging and groaning was still all around them, like an orchestra of death rocking them closer to the end, but neither seemed to notice nor care anymore. Beth had resigned herself to the fact if it was her time to go, then she'd go out on a high, she'd leave this new world holding onto that slither of hope she'd carried with her from the old...and she wouldn't be alone. Daryl wouldn't be alone, she would love him as best she could until their last breaths.

Without Beth realising it, Daryl's fingers had somehow worked their way from squeezing Beth's ass through her jeans to running over the lace front of her panties inside her jeans. In the end it was the slow torturous movement of his rough fingertips sliding back and forth over her panty clad pussy that finally tore her from her thoughts. Beth was already soaking down there, so much so she could feel her arousal seeping through her underwear and jeans, trickling between her ass cheeks and onto Daryl's fingers, and she suddenly wondered if she should be embarrassed. Was she supposed to be this wet? What if he thought it was disgusting? What if she wasn't normal? Daryl had hardly even touched her yet so why could she already feel the tell-tale throb of an orgasm bubbling to the surface. A feeling that usually took her an eternity to reach on the few occasions she'd tried to masturbate.

Daryl pushed the lace barrier aside and slipped his already soaked and sticky fingers between her folds, rubbing along the length of her slit with long and slow strokes before circling her hardened and sensitive nub until she was frantically rocking her hips against his touch, wanting and needing more, but not understanding what exactly. She wished they could talk and she could ask him if she was doing it right, she wished she could ask him how he could possibly know how to get her feeling like this, and she wished she could find some release by moaning out loud how amazing his hands on her body felt.

Daryl peeled his lips from hers, and Beth gasped, when without warning his middle finger sunk inside her tight virgin pussy, filling her completely. His other hand came across to cover her mouth. Beth could see him smirking and licking his lips in the darkness, then she felt his erection stab her inner thigh as he jerked forward and slid his finger further inside her body.

Beth's eyes went wide in response to the new sensations of being taken to orgasm by someone other than herself...by a man. By this man in particular. Daryl's finger curled and pushed hard against the front wall of her pussy, rubbing rhythmically over something that was making her body shake and sweat and pant, and causing her mind to fall apart. With his hand clamped tightly over her mouth, her breath was coming in long hard bursts from her nose. He was sealing in every filthy noise she couldn't stop, and didn't even want to stop, her body from making. She would be bruised, she knew it… later when it was over, if they survived, she would be bruised, but she would be his.

Daryl kissed softly along the contours of her face and neck, his lips searing a trail of desire into her already flushed and hot flesh as his thumb now toyed with her clit as his finger slid in and out of her ribbed walls. Beth thought she heard him speak, it was hard to be sure though over the din still going on around them. Then he said it again "C'mon, show me yer still alive. I wanna watch ya come fer me," the words were hardly words, spoken so quietly they were like the flutter of angel wings brushing against her flesh until it made her burn as much on the inside as she was on the outside.

He pulled back, locking his dark eyes with hers, as if begging, willing her to go over the edge. So Beth let go and let him watch, let him see exactly what he'd done to her as she felt herself falling over the edge and into oblivion. She somehow knew it would all be okay because Daryl Dixon would be waiting for her at the bottom and he would catch her however hard she fell.

He rubbed against that rough patch inside her once more and pumped his finger back and forth through the squelchy mess that was now covering them both. The last thing Beth remembered thinking before an orgasm ripped through her body, was that she should probably be embarrassed about both the mess and the noise her pussy had made as Daryl had fingered her to climax. Then everything stopped and it went quiet, there were bright exploding lights as her insides turned into a convulsing and throbbing vice around his finger and the most exquisite sensations flooded every single inch of her tingling body. Her brain was closing down her senses as it all became too much, not being able to scream, to yell, to thrash around in ecstasy was torture and she wasn't quite sure her body could even be restrained...

When she could finally see and hear again, she found herself wrapped tightly in Daryl's muscular arms, he was calming her shaking and jerking body, holding her steady. Beth's head was tucked into his chest to muffle any lingering moans, and she could feel his mouth kissing softly into the damp golden hair on her crown as he murmured something she couldn't understand. She knew then he'd caught her.

After taking a moment to enjoy the afterglow of the most intense orgasm she'd ever had, Beth noticed the sounds outside had petered out now, the banging was less too which obviously meant the walkers were fewer. It was completely dark outside now though, just a slight silvery grey glow from the moon, illuminating them through the gap of the trunk. Beth knew they would have to stay until day break at least, it wasn't safe to wander at night. The thought of staying all night in Daryl's arms, exactly as she was now, made her smile.

"Roll over," Daryl instructed as he mumbled into her hair. That order made her smile grow wider as she obeyed without hesitation. She awkwardly twisted in the tiny amount of space and turned away from Daryl to face the back of the trunk. She shuffled her ass backwards until she bumped into his groin, then she could feel Daryl's hand on her waist, sliding around her stomach and down and into her already open jeans and panties before peeling them from her sticky sweaty body. He managed to reach down to her foot and kick off Beth's boot before peeling her jeans and panties completely off her right leg. Beth felt his hand working behind her to undo his own pants. He was quiet and fast and his hand was back on her burning skin before Beth knew what was coming. He grabbed Beth's naked right leg, curling it backwards and hooking it over his now naked right hip. He pulled Beth's small body flat against his chest. He bent his knee and positioned it firmly between the blonde's thighs. He squeezed his hand down into the gap behind Beth's ass and his abdomen, and after a second, Beth felt the silky smooth warmth of his cock sliding through the wetness between her legs and sitting hot and heavy against her opening.

Daryl cupped Beth's face and twisted her head back until she was looking at him. With his eyes fixed to hers, he smiled, well Beth thought it was a smile… then he traced his nose lovingly upwards along her neck, kissing her Eskimo style again when his nose reached hers. Beth tried to keep silent but when she felt the head of his cock break through her tight and already sore entrance, she whimpered out in pleasured pain. Daryl steadily pushed inside, gripping Beth's hip and pulling her into him as he pushed forward and bottomed out. Daryl's mouth claimed hers once more, nipping at her lips and sucking on her tongue as if he wanted to draw out every sound he could from her.

Daryl stroked in and out a few times, slowly and gently, and Beth could hear him holding back his own groans as her pussy hugged him tight. It was a beautiful sensation, nothing at all like what she'd expected. She'd expected pain and blood and for it to be over quickly and for her to be left feeling used and unsatisfied. She'd expected him to take his pleasure, finish up then turn over and tell her it shouldn't have happened.

That wasn't what she got. Not even close.

Daryl leant his face over her shoulder as much as space allowed, nuzzling and groaning into her neck as one hand wound itself into Beth's hair and tugged her head back for better access. Beth arched her spine, pushing her ass out as an invitation to give her more. His free hand stroked and squeezed both her ass and hip as he slipped his cock in and out of her tight wet pussy. He took his time, his mouth and tongue lavishing attention on her lips, her neck, the curve of her shoulder, his fingers paying just as much attention to the hardened nipples poking through the thin fabric of her t-shirt, and her throbbing and aching clit. All the while his cock grazing that same spot inside her his finger had found earlier.

Beth couldn't find the energy to groan anymore, her body and mind were so focused on _him_ and what he was doing, that she almost forgot to breathe, let alone give voice to the ripples of pleasure threatening to tear her body apart. Daryl was all she could think about. He was her whole world now, and she thought maybe he always would be. Right at this moment she knew she'd never need anything else if she had him beside her… then without warning the ripples in her centre became a tidal wave that crashed down around her as the need to let go again was suddenly overwhelming. Nothing existed except Daryl moving inside her. He was all around her, filling every one of her senses until he was pushing her into that abyss once more.

Beth threaded her fingers through his hair and held on tight. Her body was alive once more, it was singing and she knew she was almost there as her insides tightened and her veins began to burn with the ecstasy flowing though them. Daryl buried himself deep inside the body of the glistening sweaty blonde, his tongue in her mouth and his cock in her pussy. His fingertips circled with purpose over her slick swollen clit and a second later the strong muscles of her pussy were pulsing hard around his cock, her warm juices gushing and slicking them both as her body trembled and shook under his strong steadying hold.

He stilled for a moment, stroking and kissing her down from her high. All Beth wanted to do was hold him and kiss him, but she knew he hadn't finished yet. She wiggled her ass, clenching her still fluttering insides around him until he got the message and started to fuck her. He pounded into her until Beth thought she might pass out from pure ecstasy as he bumped her cervix over and over, making her moan and groan. Beth clamped her hand over her own mouth to muffle the erotic noises, scared she would lead the dead to their hiding place. Beth wondered if knowing she was scared was what finally finished him.

Because seconds later Beth heard a change in him, Daryl's panting had become laboured and he was squeezing her hip almost painfully as he groaned into her ear, sucking on her earlobe as he slowly slipped in and out of her. She knew when they were done her hip would bear another bruise, another mark to show she was his. She didn't care, because only the living bruise.

Daryl groaned out, suddenly thrusting harder and faster, pulling her so close she couldn't tell where she ended and he begun. Beth could feel his cock swelling, momentarily becoming bigger and harder inside her, enough that it hit a place deep inside that made her bite down on her own hand. The blonde only got to stroke her walls along his length once more before he exploded. She felt everything at once, the beauty of it rivalled even her own climax. She could feel the warm thick flood of come as he emptied himself deep inside her, the wonderful feeling of utter suffocation and being needed as he held her, squeezed her and smothered her with his mouth and body, but mostly she felt the love. Well, maybe it wasn't love exactly, but it was something akin to love. She felt it erupting from his every pore as he clung onto her in gratitude. She now knew for sure nothing they'd just done was anything at all to do with keeping her quiet or distracted. It happened because he'd wanted it to as much as she had, which puzzled her considering how much of a jerk he'd been since they left the prison.

They lay wrapped up together, semi naked, silent, spent and satisfied. Minutes went by before Beth noticed anything else except Daryl panting heavily against her ear. It was soothing and warm and she really never wanted it to end. When she listened past his erratic breathing, she noticed there was nothing to listen to. The walkers were gone. There was no banging, gnashing, groaning or moaning. The night was silent. They had survived one more day, and all things told, things had turned out pretty good. Better than good.

Beth pulled herself from Daryl's crushing embrace and turned in his arms to face him, well not him exactly, she wanted to look over his shoulder through the gap in the trunk. She wanted to make sure they really were safe and she wasn't actually dreaming.

Daryl loosened his grip enough to allow her to turn but not enough for her to move her head from his chest. "Daryl, I think they've gone. Let me check," Beth whispered as she tried to battle against the huge firm and unyielding arms curled around her.

"Don't matter. We ain't movin' til sun up."

Beth looked up at him and sighed. "I know, I just need to be sure."

Daryl released his hold and Beth grinned at him in thanks, positioning herself over his chest to see outside. It was clear. It was quiet. They really were safe. Or for now at least.

Beth shuffled to the back of the trunk, rifling through her backpack for the water she'd found. She was so thirsty right now, and hungry, but they had no food so she would have to wait until morning, maybe Daryl could catch them some breakfast she idly thought to herself.

"You thirsty?" Beth asked as she took a gulp of the almost hot water.

"Could do with a smoke, but water'll do." Daryl held out his hand for the water and Beth actually thought she saw him smile as he gulped down a few mouthfuls. And God it was beautiful.

Beth then remembered something and rummaged around in her backpack again "Left hand or right hand?" she quizzed as she wiggled her eyebrows at the archer and giggled.

Daryl narrowed his eyebrows and looked curiously at the blonde before answering "Left."

"Good choice," Beth beamed excitedly, although Daryl looked completely lost.

Beth crawled back over to lie against Daryl who was now laid flat out on his back, knees bent up. She curled up against his side and her left hand slipped the packet of Marlboro into his hand. Beth studied him as his eyes lit up and a proper happy grin erupted over his face.

They awoke at daybreak exactly as they'd fallen asleep, curled around each other, legs and arms entwined and chests pressed together. Daryl woke first. Beth had no idea how long he'd been awake though, only that him staring at her was the first thing she saw when her eyes fluttered open.

The first flush of happiness and excitement of seeing his face was soon replaced by an overwhelming feeling of doubt. Would he regret what they'd done? Would he return to being the indifferent surly redneck of old and pretend last night hadn't happened? Had she just made things weird between them? Just as her thoughts started to take a downward spiral Daryl touched her, jolting her back to the present.

He ran his fingers gently through her hair and pressed his lips to her temple "Mornin' Princess," he mumbled into her skin. Beth's stomach somersaulted at his term of endearment. That was _not_ the Daryl Dixon of old. The only time Daryl had ever called anybody anything remotely endearing was when he christened Judith Lil' Ass Kicker. That knowledge made her heart skip a beat.

"Mornin' right back at' ya," was all that Beth could muster in response as she smiled up at him shyly.

Daryl lifted Beth's head from his chest and shuffled downwards until his face was level with hers. He played nervously with her hair, twirling it around his fingers as he began to gnaw on his lip. He looked as though he wanted to say something, tell her something or maybe just kiss her. Beth waited… and waited, her eyes burning into his as she tried to convey in the cold light of day that she didn't have doubts or regrets and whatever he was feeling was okay.

The silence was deafening, Beth waiting for words that weren't going to come. She decided she needed to start.

"Tell me what you're thinkin'. This is never gonna go our way, if I'm gonna have to guess what's on your mind…please. If you wish last night hadn't happened just tell me…"

"Sshhhh. I don't regret nothin'," Daryl interrupted as he pressed his finger to her lips before continuing, "jus' ain't real good with talkin' about feelin's an' stuff is all. Better at yunno…showin' ya."

Daryl twisted round and quickly untied the makeshift lock on the trunk lid, pushing it upwards and letting in the glaring sunshine and giving them room to breathe. He turned to look at Beth who was now grinning madly at him and beckoning him to take his place back by her side "Well, show me then."

Daryl grabbed her outstretched hand and kissed her fingertips one by one as he watched her in the sunlight, flushed and dishevelled, "God, yer so beautiful, so fuckin' beautiful," his mouth was on hers before she knew what was happening. Beth enjoyed letting him play with her for a while, letting him kiss her slowly and deeply as he ran his rough warm hands underneath her t-shirt, pushing it up to expose her small pale breasts, she let him suck and lick at them until her nipples were turned to hard pink buds. Beth, unable to take anymore teasing, gently pushed him away and sat upright, stretching out fully for the first time in hours. Daryl looked utterly crestfallen as Beth tugged down her t-shirt and then wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Uh uh, nope. Not like that. I'm hungry. And we smell. We're gross, Daryl! We need to wash and eat before I'm lettin' ya anywhere near me. Why don't ya show me by fetchin' me breakfast and makin' yourself useful for once?" Beth giggled as Daryl let a grin pull at his lips, obviously amused at her brazen and confident manner.

"Thought I'd been doin' that already," Daryl sighed mockingly, shaking his head and rolling his eyes "Gonna make ya pay fer that hurtful comment, Princess."

Then with a lust filled growl he was on her, not taking no for an answer however much she pretended to protest. They made love in the open trunk of the Impala, under the searing heat of the sun, under the beautiful blue sky...and Beth felt alive once again.

 **A/N Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, then show me some love by leaving a comment :)**


End file.
